Quand l'armée se parle
by Mijoqui
Summary: Des conversations à deux, c'est bien. Mais quand c'est toute l'armée qui se parle, c'est beaucoup plus drôle ! Recueil de saynète.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici les dix premières saynètes de ce recueil. Comme je n'ai pas encore fini Révélation – et n'ayant pas joué à Conquête – les saynètes sont plus axées sur les Hoshidiens. Je me suis bien amusé à les écrire, j'espère qu'elles vous plairont !^^**

* * *

**Les mages noirs sont... spéciaux**

Kana : Cri du dragon enragé ! Lame de la fureur du dragon !

Corrin : On dirait que t'as passé un peu trop de temps avec Ophelia, mon chéri. Woah ! A-Azura pourquoi tu te tiens dans cette position ? Et comment tu tiens ?

Azura : Co-Corin ? Aïe, ma tête... Tout ce que je me souviens c'est que j'ai discuté avec Odin.

Élise : Ceci explique donc cela ! Brr ! C'est quoi cet aura ténébreuse ?

Corrin : C'est sans doute Rhajat qui essaye de vous éloigner de moi.

Camilla : Rien n'y personne m'éloignera de toi, ma chérie.

Kana : En tout cas, ces mages noirs je les trouve drôles !

Takumi : J'aurais plutôt dit... spéciaux.

Sakura : P-Pourtant cette Nyx, je trouve qu'elle re-ressemble à une poupée...

Nyx : Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas parler dans le dos des gens ?

Corrin : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Takumi, que les mages noirs sont spéciaux !

Ryoma : Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir mais petite tu rêvais d'être une mage noire.

Xander : Et tu m'as dit exactement la même chose.

Hinoka : Cela aurait été l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Élise : Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait eu son col à l'envers !

Camilla : J'aimerais tellement te voir comme ça ! Mais où est Léo ?

Corrin : En arrière, il est en train de remettre son col à l'endroit...

**Attention au rouge !**

Corrin : Ryoma, à terre !

Ryoma : Des ennemis, ici ?! N'aie pas peur Corrin, je les trancherai jusqu'au dernier !

Saizo/Kagero : On est là pour vous protéger, Messire !

Corrin : Toi aussi, Saizo ! Écartez-vous vite !

Léo : Du calme. Corrin, l'animal qui est devant nous est une vache... pas un taureau.

Corrin : Pourtant, cette vache ressemblait à l'image de taureau qu'il y avait sur mon livre.

**Le thé pour Dame Corrin**

Jakob : Laslow, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

Laslow : Bien sûr, sur quel sujet ?

Jakob : Bien que je sais que Dame Corrin aime que vous l'emmeniez prendre le thé, je veux que vous arrêtiez de l'y emmener.

Laslow : je ne comprends pas votre logique, si vous savez qu'elle aime cela, pourquoi voudriez vous que j'arrête cela ?

Jakob : Vous voulez donc me mettre au chômage ?! Une fois vous l'emmenez prendre le thé, la prochaine fois vous lui ferez construire un château sur ses souhaits. C'est moi le majordome de Dame Corrin et personne d'autre !

Laslow : Mais... Mais...

Jakob : Je n'aime pas me répéter...

Laslow : Il a un visage encore plus terrifiant qu'Oboro, quand il veut...

**Pas de la même famille**

Élise : Alors, Orochi vous aimez ça ? C'est Sakura qui les as faits et je l'ai aidée !

Orochi : C'est succulent.

Sakura : Merci.

Orochi : Mais cela ne fait que confirmer mes craintes, malheureusement...

Élise : Quels craintes ?

Orochi : Que Sakura ne fait pas partie de la famille royale d'Hoshido.

Sakura : P-pourquoi ?

Orochi : J'avais déjà des doutes en comparant votre caractère à celui de tes frères et sœurs. Mais aucun membre de la famille royale ne sait cuisiner. Hinoka et ses désastres culinaires, Ryoma qui cuit la nourriture grâce à son épée et Takumi qui n'a pas la patience d'attendre que le repas cuisse... Je suis réellement désolé Princesse Sakura.

Élise : Et Corrin n'est pas vraiment mieux.

Sakura : C-ce n'est pas p-possible...

Orochi : Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas possible. Comme vos frères et sœurs, vous ne comprenait pas les blagues ! Hi hi hi !

**Les goûts d'une proche**

Laslow : Selena, Odin, voilà le cadeau que je veux faire à Corrin. Comment le trouvez-vous ?

Odin : Cette robe est...

Laslow : Aussi splendide que Corrin ?

Selena : Tu crois que c'est un compliment ? Espèce d'idiot !

Odin : Selena n'a pas tort, mon cher ami. Cette robe est l'incarnation du mauvais goût.

Selena : Et en plus, t'as le culot d'être fier de toi. Mais comment t'as pu acheter une telle immondice ? C'est décidé, tu n'iras plus jamais faire les boutiques seul je t'accompagnerai !

Odin : Comme je te plains, Laslow...

Laslow : J'étais pourtant sûr que cela plairait à Corrin, elle est si forte, brave, belle... comme Lucina. J'aurais pensé qu'elles auraient les mêmes goût.

Selena : Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais personne n'a les mêmes goûts que ta sœur !

Laslow : Je pourrais toujours lui offrir quand nous rentrerons.

**Aucun piège**

Setsuna : Mmh mmh.

Hinata : Eh bien, Setsuna t'as l'air bien heureuse aujourd'hui.

Setsuna : Ho oui. C'est agréable de se balader.

Azama : Pour quelqu'un qui part toujours se balader, c'est évident.

Setsuna : Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. À Valla, il n'y a pas de piège, donc je ne me les prends pas.

Hinata : Attention Setsuna !

Azama : Hilarant. Il n'y a peut-être pas de piège mais il y a du vide.

Hinoka : Je te tiens ! Je savais que j'aurais dû rester sur mes gardes avec toi.

**Le goût le plus infâme est...**

Kana : Voilà ! C'était compliqué avec papa et Jakob qui refusait que maman le fasse, mais j'ai réussi !

Midori : Alors, on peut commencer !

Caeldori : Juste avant, j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est dans ton assiette Kana.

Shigure : Je crois que c'est des crêpes trop cuite.

Kana : Maman m'a dit qu'elle avait cuisiné un gâteau au chocolat.

Asugi : C'est un crime envers les pâtisseries !

Rhajat : Si j'arrive à prendre un bout de ce gâteau, je pourrais lancer mon sortilège d'amour.

Selkie : Ça sent mauvais chez les deux candidats.

Sophie : Bon y va ! J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas mourir...

Kana : Dans le pire des cas, je pourrai toujours réveiller Dwyer.

Midori : Ou vous faire boire une autre de mes potions !

...

Kiragi : Après concertation, nous avons décidé que le goût le plus infâme est attribué aux potions de Midori.

Kana : Félicitation !

Shiro : J'ai cuisiné des poissons pour faire partir ces goûts ignobles !

Hisame : Et moi, j'ai fait des légumes saumurés.

Asugi : Tandis que moi, j'ai fait le dessert !

Mitama : C'est ainsi qu'après un ignoble repas, un festin de rois nous tendit les bras.

**Source d'inspiration**

Kagero : Ton exposition est vraiment réussi, Shigure.

Shigure : Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir.

Azura : Hi hi ! Tu devrais apprendre à accepter les compliments.

Kagero : Surtout quand ils sont sincères.

Odin : En regardant tes œuvres, on voit que les ténèbres se sont emparés de toi ! Je vais appeler cette technique...

Shigure : Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, père.

Azura : Je me suis toujours demandé comment t'es venu cette passion pour la peinture ?

Shigure : Tout cela c'est grâce à Kagero. Dès que j'ai vu la peinture qu'elle était en train de faire sur mon village, j'ai ressenti toute l'émotion qu'elle a voulu y mettre. Et donc, je lui est demandé de m'apprendre à peindre.

Kagero : L'élève a dépassé le maître.

Shigure : Je pense que c'est tout le contraire...

Odin : « Peinture des ténèbres abyssales de l'enfer ! » j'adore ce titre ! J'aurais pu le trouver, je suis fier de toi mon fils !

Azura : J'ai déjà ma réponse concernant d'où venait ton inspiration pour les titres de tes peintures.

**Réveil glacé**

Corrin : Zzzz... Zzzz...

Laslow : Zzzz... Zzzz...

Felicia : On y va ?

Flora : Oui.

Laslow : Haaa ! C'est glacé ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?!

Flora : L'armée est déjà prête, il manque juste vous deux...

Felicia : C'est pour ça qu'on est venue vous réveiller !

Corrin : Flora... Felicia... encore cinq minutes...

Flora : Vous ne nous laissez plus le choix.

Laslow : Pourquoi, il y a une tempête de neige ici ?!

**Nouvel endroit**

Kaden : N'ouvrez pas les yeux, hein ?

Sakura : Oui, mais où m'emmenez-vous ?

Kaden : Tada ! Vous pouvez les ouvrir.

Sakura : C'est u-un arbre ?

Kaden : Exact. Ça me manquait de faire ronron avec vous, en plein air.

Sakura : O-oh ! Kaden vous savez à quel point je vous aime !

Kaden : Faudra penser à remercier Keaton, c'est quand je me suis perdu avec lui qu'il a trouvé cet endroit.

Keaton : De rien, mon ami !

Kaden : Ke-Keaton mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

Keaton : Je me suis encore perdu... Je jouais à cache-cache avec Élise et c'était à mon tour de me cacher.

Kaden : Sakura, vous venez ramener avec moi Keaton, pour éviter qu'il se perde encore ? Ho, elle dort.

Sakura : Zzzz...

* * *

**Je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de mettre du Corrin x Laslow et du Sakura x Kaden, mais j'adore tellement ces couples ! x) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouvelles saynètes en attendant le prochain OS, qui devrait, j'espère, arriver bientôt. Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

**Une famille très grande**

Kana : Il y a aussi cousin Siegbert... Et il ne faudrait pas oublier tante Hinoka...

Corrin : Kana ? Qu'es-ce-que tu fais ?

Kiragi : Il fait un arbre généalogique ! Et moi, je l'aide !

Kana : Les enfants du village m'ont demandé si j'avais de la famille, et plutôt que de leur en parler j'ai préféré faire un dessin.

Kiragi : Tiens, voici ta sixième feuille.

Corrin : C'est la sixième feuille !? Et de ce que je vois, ce n'était pas comme si tu écrivais gros, c'est tout le contraire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ont avais une famille aussi grande.

Kana : Et encore, je ne suis même pas encore aux grands-parents.

**Sculpture de neige (Révélation : Chapitre 10 **: **À Izumo )**

Gunter : Je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas ?

Sakura : O-on préfère re-regarder cette statue.

Kaze : Faut dire que c'est de l'art.

Jakob : Même Flora ne fait pas des sculptures aussi élaborées.

Sakura : Regardez comme tout est bien proportionné, et l'épée on dirait une vraie.

Gunter : Ça suffit ! Je vais détruire cette statue comme cela vous pourrez reprendre le combat !

Soldat ennemi : Aïe, ça fait mal ! Mais comme ça fait du bien de retrouver la chaleur, j'ai cru resté à jamais ensevelie sous la neige...

**Poupée disparue**

Léo : Gnh... Elle est pas ici, non plus...

Odin : Dame Camilla, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Messire Léo ? À t-il succomber aux ténèbres ?

Camilla : Rien de tel. Sakura à encore perdu la poupée dont elle se sert pour dormir, et sans elle, notre petite gardienne dort très mal. Léo a donc décidé de la chercher, de son plein gré !

Odin : Voulez-vous que je l'aide à la chercher ?

Camilla : Certainement pas ! C'est si rare de voir notre petit Léo perdre son calme ! Allez plutôt chercher Xander, Élise et Corrin, ils vont adorer le spectacle !

**Une eau trop froide**

Azura : Atchoum...!

Ryoma : Depuis tout petit, je n'avais jamais vu Azura malade.

Azura : C'était car en Hoshido, le temps était toujours chaud... Alors qu'en Nohr...

Léo : Pourtant le temps est plutôt clément cette année.

Hinoka : Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore baignée dans une mare ?!

Camilla : La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerai au sources chaudes de Nohr, en compagnie de Corrin.

Azura : Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je peux utiliser l'eau des sources pour me rendre à... Atchoum !

**Faire attention**

Corrin : Et puis je suis atterri dans une terre qui s'appelait V...

Azura : Village ! Les enfants je croient que vos parents veuilles que vous rentrez.

Enfants : D'accord, Dame Corrin vous nous accompagner ?

Azura : On est pas passé loin de la catastrophe...

Gunter : C'est Dame Corrin qui est comme ça. Elle peut oublier aussitôt le danger de mort quand autre chose la préoccupe.

Azura : Mais quand même, c'est la cinquième fois qu'elle nous l'a fait... Et il est même pas midi !

Jakob : C'est pour cela que nous nous chargeons de sa sécurité. Surtout avec ce nouveau secret.

Gunter : J'ai préparé le planning des soirées de cette semaine, pour surveiller Dame Corrin.

Azura : Mais elle ne dort pas la nuit ?

Jakob : Évidemment que si ! C'est juste qu'elle parle dans son sommeil.

Azura : Je sens que les prochaines nuits vont être longues...

**Pas de travail**

Dwyer : Vous ne travaillez pas ?

Kana : Non !

Asugi : C'est Caeldori, elle a créé un programme qui fait que tout notre travail elle le fait en deux secondes.

Dwyer : Aaaah... Cela m'a épuisé, je retourne faire la sieste. Vous devriez faire comme moi.

Asugi : Ouais, je vais faire des pâtisseries.

Kana : Comment je vais faire pour gagner le défi contre papa, si je n'ai plus de travail pour faire plaisir à maman ? J'imagine que le travail de Caeldori fera plaisir à maman et comme elle est mon ami, c'est un peu comme si c'était moi ! Je vais l'ajouter à la liste.

**Un nounours**

Corrin : Benny, c'est vous ? Je vous reconnais à peine avec tous ces enfants sur vous !

Élise : Oui, je l'ai présenté au enfants du village, et ils l'adorent !

Arthur : Madame, je vous ai apporté la fourrure que vous nous aviez demandé.

Corrin : De la fourrure ?

Élise : Oui ! L'armure de Benny est trop froide, alors la fourrure servira à donner la chaleur aux enfants qui lui montent dessus !

Benny : Si cela me permet de faire moins peur...

Élise : Bien sûr, on te prendra désormais pour un nounours.

**Voyages**

Silas : Corrin, quand je t'ai dit que je t'emmènerai en voyages, pour voir tous ce que tu voulais voir étant petite, je penserai qu'on serait que tous les deux...

Corrin : Oui, mais les voyages en groupes c'est plus animé !

Xander : Sauf qu'officiellement ce n'est pas un groupe, mais une armée.

Corrin : Je ne vois pas la différence ! En plus c'est sur le chemin.

Ryoma : Heureusement, qu'il y a Hinoka et Camilla pour maintenir l'armée en place, par la crainte.

Xander : Je te ferais dire que le chemin qu'on appris, nous fera un long détour pour arriver dans la prochaine ville...

Corrin : Tant qu'on y arrive...! Alors où sont ces tournesols, Silas ?

Silas : Elle espère vraiment voir des tournesols, en hiver !?

Xander/ Ryoma : Corrin...

**Plastrons jaunes !**

Sakura : Ils font un festival ?

Élise : Au ça, non. Cela s'appelle une manifestation... ou une révolte, ça dépend du pays.

Takumi : Les coutumes nohriennes m'étonneront toujours.

Corrin : Je n'avais jamais vu une révolte aussi coloré ! Enfin de ce qu'on m'a dit.

Sakura : P-pourquoi leurs plastrons sont jaunes ?

Camilla : Ils se revendiquent « Plastrons jaunes ». Ils veulent plus d'argent et plus de libertés.

Corrin : J'espère que le roi Garon n'en n'entendra pas parler. Sinon ils se retrouveront libres... mais au ciel.

Takumi : Ils devraient plutôt bouger, s'engager dans l'armée ou autre chose, plutôt qu'à... attendre en ne faisant rien. C'est pas comme ça que ça changera !

**Pour tout le monde !**

Laslow : Chérie, pourquoi il y a _toute_ ta famille dans la maison ?

Corrin : Je les ai invités !

Laslow : Mais pourquoi ?!

Corrin : Tu m'as bien dis que tu comptais faire un spectacle pour moi, non ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Et si ça peut te rassurer, à la base, j'avais prévue de convier toute l'armée, sauf que la maison est trop petite pour ça.

Laslow : M-mais... trop... monde... Peux pas.

Corrin : Tu balbuties comme Sakura. Allez, je te laisse te changer ! Une dernière chose : je t'aime !

Laslow : Tu vas y arriver Ìñigo ! Mais pourquoi, j'ai choisi de prendre la tenue de danse du royaume d'Askr ?! Mais si c'est pour l'amour de Corrin, je réussirais !

* * *

**Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez ! Et des plastrons jaunes, aussi !**

**J'ai voulu ne pas mettre de Corrin x Laslow, mais comme je suis faible, je n'ai pas réussi à résister à la tentation... :'(**


End file.
